The 5 People Kira Was Never Related To
by DancingWithPeacocks
Summary: DTCrossovers: Five people that Kira Ford was never related to.
1. Visitation Rights

Title: The 5 People Kira Was Never Related To

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the shows they crossover with.

Summary: Five people that Kira was never related to.

Part 1/5

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Visitation Rights

Kira stepped right off the bus and regretted her decision for the first time. It wasn't because she didn't want to spend some time with her father or because she missed home (yet). She came to this decision because it was so freaking _cold._ Still it was probably her fault for deciding to visit during winter. But she was a California girl, even if she didn't fit the stereotype, and wasn't a big fan of the cold.

It was just after her father picked her up that she regretted her decision for the second time. The ride was uncomfortable and it seemed that any attempt for a conversation ended in a stand still. Now she understood why her mother always insisted that her father come to Reefside.

The third time that she regretted her decision was just after she had settled into the spare bedroom. Her father's apartment was cluttered with books and artifacts. It occurred to her then that her father was like Dr. O in that respect. That thought helped her relax a little. But what ever relaxation she had acquired during that moment was gone when he mentioned the party at his friend's house that they were supposed to attend that very night.

The final time she regretted her decision was after they had arrived at his friend's house. He told her that he hadn't told them about her before this. Not because he was ashamed of her or anything, but because there was just some things that he needed to keep for himself. It still hurt. When they arrived at the house, the party has already begun. The moment they were out off the car she was being introduced to people, one of whom was her father's boss and a general to boot.

There were three people that he had taken time to seek out and introduce to her, two men and a woman. When they approached one of the men gave her a gave her a grin a laughing hello, the woman rolled her eyes at the man and gave her a welcoming hi, and last, very large, man gave her a nod. But they all had look of confusion on their face.

The man that had given her the laughing hello looked at her. "So, it's nice to meet you, person who's name I do not know and I am not acquainted with." He sent her father a unmistakable look.

Daniel Jackson looked sheepish. "That's right, I haven't introduced you guys yet." He turned to his daughter. "This is Jack," He pointed to the tall man with gray hair that had prompted the sheepish look. "Sam." He pointed to the blonde woman who gave off the same air as Hayley. "And Murray." He gestured to the large man wearing a cowboy hat. "I work with them up at the mountain."

Kira absently rubbed the yellow jewel of her bracelet, frowning at the weird vibes that 'Murry' was giving off. But she forced a smile to her face. "It's nice to meet you." Kira politely responded. "I'm Kira." She paused, unsure what exactly to do next.

It turned out that she didn't need to worry, because Daniel took over from there. With two simple words, every regret that she had since she got here disappeared.

"My daughter."


	2. Outsourcing

Title: The 5 People Kira Was Never Related To

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the shows that they crossover with.

Summary: Five people that Kira Ford was never related to.

Part 2/5.

Don't forget to review.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Outsourcing

Kira had knew that a lot of work went into to programing the zords. More than Hayley and Dr. O could do alone. And Kira knew that Dr. O would have gone for the best when needing help. But the truth was, she never really thought about it. So when Dr. O called them at Hayley's, asking them to come over and meet someone who was imperative to creating the rangers, it gave them a start. Immediately, Conner and Ethan began speculating as to who it could be. Dr. O had mentioned a couple of people who had helped.

So Kira felt stupid when she saw the man. She should have realized who it was the moment Dr. O had mentioned him. A genius math professor from LA? There wasn't many of those in excess. Still, she took some pleasure when the man paled after taking a look at her.

"Charlie, I'd like you to meet the rangers. Conner McNight, Ethan James, and Kira Ford. Guys, this is Charlie –."

"Kira?" Charlie Epps' voice shook with barely concealed shock. Dr. O frowned and Conner and Ethan exchanged a curious look.

Kira smiled at her brother. "Hi, Charlie. How Dad and Don?"


	3. Finding Family

Title: The 5 People Kira Ford Was Never Related To

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the shows they crossover with.

Summary: Five people that Kira was never related to.

Part 3/5

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finding Family

Kira Ford wasn't always an only child. She once had siblings, two brothers, and a loving mother. Her father, on the other hand, wasn't someone she ever wanted to discuss. She used to have two aunts that she loved and adored. But then, all but her brothers, they were gone in one fell swoop. Dead in one attack that should have been easily deflected. Both that was a long time ago.

Roughly twenty years into the future.

Time travel was relatively easy. But getting a copy the spell to get her there was not. It took planning and cunning. At fifteen, this wasn't something that she had in spades. Still, she had managed after getting some help.

Stealing from her brother wasn't quite as simple as it once had been when she had been little. Her oldest brother had doubled security when the younger had made his escape into the past, leaving her behind. So she followed in his foot steps and made a run from her brother's tyranny.

The moment she had reached the past, she headed for the only home she had ever known. She originally had every intention in helping her brother stop the evil that would some day turn the oldest. But then she realized that she would be more of an hindrance than a help. So she stood by and watched as her brother protected their family. Chris had always been the most dependable of the siblings.

So she settled into the life of an ordinary teenager. She took the guise of an orphan, living on her own. It wasn't a far stretch from the truth. And Reefside had seemed like a nice quiet town. Somewhere safe. Then Mesogog attacked and her life got turned upside down.

But now as she sat on a couch with Conner and Ethan, listening to them bicker, she realized what it must have been like for her mom and aunts. How it should have been between her and her brothers. The three of them fighting together to save lives of innocent people. And it should have scared her how easy it fighting came to her. But it didn't. That was why she faced one brother down to go after another.

Because Kira Ford, once known as Melinda Prudence Halliwell, didn't back down from anything. Especially her family.


	4. The Likeness in Differences

Title: The 5 People Kira Ford Was Never Related To

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the shows they crossover with.

Note: This takes place before Trent becomes a ranger.

Summary: Five people that Kira was never related to.

Part 4/5.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Likeness in Differences

There were times when Kira would compare the other rangers to her brothers. Both heroes in their own rights, the two groups couldn't be more opposite than day and night. She sighed when she heard familiar bickering of two other rangers. Conner and Ethan took a seat beside her on the bench, each giving her a warm greeting before returning to the argument.

Her brothers had just been visiting not a couple days ago and she was still feeling annoyed at being kept out of the loop. Like she was completely obvious to the fact that there was a hell hound just outside of town. She would have gone after it herself had the two not decided to show up. Then with the whispers and guilty looks, they acted like she was completely stupid. They two had already visited her not four months before. It was every six months like clock work.

It wasn't like she blamed them. That they were trying to keep the demon from finding her and her mother. Sam and Dean were to much like Dad, even if Sam denied it. And as much as she loved the two, they seemed to have forgotten that she could defend herself. Dad had seen to that.

She hated being the baby.

Maybe that's why she liked being a ranger so much. She felt as if could finally put all her training to good use. Working together as a team to protect people. And as the two beside her got louder, she turned to watch them. The two still continued to bicker, not realizing they were being examined.

"Jock."

"Geek."

Both words were said with out any venom and brought back memories of a similar argument between two other men she knew.

Maybe the two were more like her brothers than she thought.

She didn't know which idea scared her more.


	5. Weird Enough

Title: The Five People Kira Was Never Related To

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the shows that they crossover with.

Summary: Five people Kira was never related to.

If your nice enough and review, I might just put up a bonus chapter that will double as a sneak peak into my new series.

Part 5/5.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Weird Enough

In retrospect, Kira began to think that maybe she should have just sent her little sister a card. With a nice present attached along with it. Or cash. Yeah, maybe she should have just sent cash. Of all presents, Zoe always seemed to like cash the best.

The town had seemed nice enough when she first arrived. Just showing up at the sheriff's station as a surprise hadn't been to bright. But the two had seemed happy enough to see her. Dad had introduced her to his deputy, who seemed to be sincere when saying it was nice to meet her. But it was when they had reached the diner for dinner that the weirdness had began to start.

It started simply enough, a freak storm that finished as quickly as it started. Then Dad had started to get calls from different people. She could hear their worried voices all the way across the table. The look that cross her father's face was once that she had seen many time's on Dr. O's face. Something was up. He was ushering out to his car when someone ran up yelling her father's name.

"Sheriff Carter!"

"I know Fargo!"

Dad tossed her the car keys. "Kira, you take the car home. Zoe can direct you there."

Confusion settled in and she began to protest.

But the protest was cut short by a flash of light. Kira blinked her eyes to get the dots to go away. When they were gone, she realized what was wrong.

The building on the other side of the street was missing. As in gone. Completely. Without a trace.

Not looking away from the scene, she spoke. "Zoe, get in." She glanced at her father and saw his worried look. "Be careful." With those words she got in the car and took off. Some how this just didn't seem like Mesogog or Elsa or anything that she was prepared to deal with. (She really hoped that this wouldn't end up with her in ranger form when this was over.) But that still wasn't going to stop her from calling Dr. O when they stopped. One thing was for sure, though.

Even though she originally thought Reefside was weird, she was beginning to realized that Eureka definitely took the cake.


End file.
